


Болезнь

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Глупо было полагать, что моё решение, имеет для него какое-то значение. Ему все равно. Абсолютно, полностью. И он не врет о том, что ему абсолютно наплевать, а то есть ли я или же меня нет. Он говорит это искренне, хоть и цинично. Кажется, я болен им...





	Болезнь

Порой так хочется, чтобы ушло

Отчаянье. И пришла радость

Но не изменить то, что уже прошло.

Какая жалость.

Порою сердце трепыхается 

В оковах боли

И то, что начинается

Омыто кровью

 

Глупо было полагать, что моё решение, имеет для него какое-то значение. Ему все равно. Абсолютно, полностью. И он не врет о том, что ему абсолютно наплевать, а то есть ли я или же меня нет. Он говорит это искренне, хоть и цинично.

Мы стояли на лестничной площадке, серой, дымной, пыльной, с покрытой паутинами углами. Сквозь плотную завесу дыма был слабо виден рыжеватый огонёк сигареты, зажатой между его пальцами. Такими сильными, загорелыми, как и он сам. Он не сжимал пальцы вокруг фитиля. Просто сигарета вдруг, на несколько минут, стала продолжением его руки. 

Плавное движение руки, медленный и печальный затяг, размеренный выдох. Тягучие струйки дыма выползают изо рта, стремясь вверх, пытаясь затеряться среди густого дыма. Узорчатые хвосты дыма собираются вместе, чтобы заволочь помещение собственным туманом.

Меленное, неприхотливое движение пахнущих табаком губ, которые смыкаются, вдыхая табачный, сизый дым носом. Поднятая вверх голова, и безразлично-пустой взгляд, устремленный вверх, туда, где воображение дорисовывает благородно-голубое небо в белесом кружеве невесомых облаков.

Я не смотрю на него. Мне незачем глядеть — я и так знаю каждый изгиб его тела наизусть. Я знаю его темно-каштановые волосы, и их сводящий с ума аромат, знаю его голубые глаза, которые меняют цвет в зависимости от настроения, знаю его смуглую, загорелую кожу, которая как бархат под пальцами. 

И не зачем наслаждаться им — в этом все равно нет никакого толку. Безрассудно и просто мы сошлись с ним, и я позволил ему стать моим постоянным партнером, как бы меня это не напрягало. Думаю, мы так же легко и расстанемся, и наверное тогда, когда мне надоест терпеть его присутствие в моей постели. 

Но между нами нет лжи. Я не позволяю себе лгать человеку, который зависит от меня из за моральных принципов, он же, потому, что зависим. И кто бы мог подумать, что такой сильный, волевой человек имеет такую глупую слабость? Скажи кому — не поверят.

— О чем думаешь? — голос в тишине подобен раскатам грома, даже такой — тихий, хриплый, прокуренный. Но я не боюсь. Нет в этом и толики смысла, поэтому я не стану бояться. — Рун?

Глупый вопрос, задаваемый каждый раз после того как мы переспали, или же он выкурил почти всю сигарету. В нем нет смысла, потому что ответ получаемый раз за разом один и тот же. Может быть, он просто хочет услышать что-нибудь другое? Не то, что я обычно ему говорю? Бессмысленно.

— Рун, я, между прочим, спросил. — Его терпение подводит, и он сминает окурок, не глядя, бросает его в урну. Но сегодня я отвечу ему сразу, ведь его слабость может заставить его пойти на любой безрассудный поступок. Он так опасен в собственном страхе, что меня это возбуждает. Кровь начинает очень быстро бежать по венам, стремясь перехитрить, обогнать сердце, адреналин впрыскивается в кровь большей дозой, чем при обычной критической ситуации, и предвкушение захлестывает меня. Изумительное состояние.

— Не молчи. — Пока спокойно, но с напряжением в голосе говорит мне мой любовник. Он боится, а это значит, что сейчас он гораздо беззащитнее, хрупче чем обычно. Гораздо. Как всегда нетерпелив и резок в собственной слабости становится Алин. Мой любовник. Мой слуга и повелитель в одном лице.

— Не молчи! — напор в голосе становится неприкрытым, но нужно ещё чуть-чуть подождать. Совсем немного и можно будет всласть позабавиться. Поразвлечься. Кто он сегодня — раб или хозяин? Чего он хочет?

С моих губ не срывается ни единого звука, и это до безумия раздражает Алина. Он хочет забыть о своем страхе. Он хочет, чтобы я его спас. Хочет использовать меня, как хранителя. А чего хочу я?

Кружево мыслей увлекает меня, но отчаянные, голубые глаза не дают мне провалится. Сейчас — голубые, значит он беззащитный романтик. Нежный цветок, распустившийся под ярким светом палящего солнца назло всем. Раб — и этим все сказано. 

Но я не хочу владеть сегодня.

— Алин... — Сам, не ожидая от себя, я зову его. И он слышит мой шепот, и бросается ко мне так, словно я тону. А я и вправду тону. Лечу, падаю с огромной высоты вниз, в пучину отчаяния. 

Его горячий, чувственный поцелуй уводит меня с пропасти. Теплые руки, обнимают меня так крепко, что я знаю — завтра на моей бледной коже проступят бледно зеленые пятнышки синяков, в подтверждении тому, что все произошедшее сегодня — правда. Его черные волосы щекотят лицо. И мы не может остановиться.

Алин, как слепого подводит меня к двери квартиры, не разжимая объятий, а я тянусь к нему, стараясь почувствовать всего. Тщетная попытка заглушить собственную болезнь им, как всегда приносит результаты в виде скомканной его и моей одежды в коридоре. 

— Алин! — Я вскрикиваю, когда он, облизав пальцы, растягивает меня, и не могу удержаться от стона, когда его горячий член врывается в меня. Меня греют его руки, тело, глупости, что он шепчет мне на ухо. 

В висках стучит мысль — он болен. Он болен одиночеством, которое не в состоянии переносить без меня, а я — его единственное лекарство. Его толчки заставляют меня забыть о разнице между нами, о глупых, придуманных людьми ограничениях, о том, что он, в конце концов, меня бросит или же я от него уйду.

Мой вскрик заглушают его губы, как всегда пропахшие табаком, и я в очередной раз осознаю, что может быть это не болезнь. Просто кто-то так не может. Не может, вставая утром, никому не желать доброго утра, не может готовить только на себя, не может находиться днями и ночами в обществе только себя самого. 

И тогда, возможно, я не лекарство, а просто необходимый, удобный ему человек. Но так и должно быть.

И я кончаю, одновременно с ним, шепча ему на ухо:

— Нужен.

 

Порою путы одиночества

Сжимают душу.

И повторяешь как пророчество

Что ты мне нужен

Порой подавлена душа

И сердце ноет

Воспоминания кроша

Помни: не стоит...


End file.
